


Tears Of A Genius

by XachMustel



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark, Emotional, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XachMustel/pseuds/XachMustel
Summary: Oneshot. When Dawkins' Princess Positron doll falls into the wrong paws, a dark and primal side to the young genius is awakened and a tragic secret of his comes to light.





	Tears Of A Genius

_"Take care of Princess Positron for me, Dawkins. She's my favorite toy."_  
  
_"All right, Tesla......I......I promise."_  
  
Dawkins frantically searched the house high and low, desperately looking for his beloved doll. Although he was trying to keep his usual cool composure, his little heart was racing faster in his chest the more the minutes passed. The inventor was beginning to panic and turned his attention over to Deepak who was calmly positioned on his yoga cushion. He tapped the meditating pup's shoulder but it was as if he was a statue. This wasn't helping the genius at all, he needed another pair of eyes to aide him in his search and Deepak was far too gone in his happy place.  
  
He looked over to where Da Vinci was painting a beautiful picture of a pastoral meadow, "Excuse me, but have you seen my Princess Positron doll today?"  
  
"Sorry, Dawkins." Da Vinci replied, "Haven't seen it and I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment."  
  
With an annoyed sigh, Dawkins rushed down the hallway where Dante emerged from a shadow at the end of the corridor, "DOOMSDAY!"  
  
Dawkins turned to Dante and glared at him, "You wouldn't have happened to seen my doll by any chance, have you Dante?"  
  
"Sorry, man. I've only seen the abyss." Dante shrugged, "Besides, why do you like that ugly doll so much anyway?"  
  
"PRINCESS POSITRON IS NOT UGLY, SHE IS A RAY OF BEAUTIFUL SUNLIGHT!" Dawkins screamed as he violently shook the goth's shoulders.  
  
"Whatever, man. Take a chill pill. Jeez, and people tell ME I have to tone it down!" Dante rolled his eyes as he walked away.  
  
_"Hi, my name is Dawkins. What's your name?" The adorable dalmatian puppy asked, wagging his tail._  
  
_"My name is Tesla." The saluki pup replied, wagging her own tail, "I love building things like rocket ships and stuff!"_  
  
_"Really?" Little Dawkins gasped with joy, "So do I! Wanna be friends?"_  
  
_"Of course I wanna be friends!" Tesla replied, giving Dawkins a big hug. And with that, the two genius pups rolled about the grass, giggling._  
  
Dawkins ran all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen where DJ was practicing his percussion skills on some pots and pans, "Hello, DJ. Have you seen my doll by any chance?"  
  
"Sorry, dude. I don't keep track of your things. You may wanna ask Delgado, though." DJ smiled calmly at the tense genius, "He's a pretty helpful guy."  
  
Nodding, Dawkins ran off to the living room where Delgado was zipping back and forth in his wheelchair. Immediately, Dawkins jumped in front of him and held out his paw, signalling him to stop. Delgado came to a screeching halt, just inches from running the inventor pup over. Dawkins cleared his throat a bit and spoke up, "Delgado, have you by any chance seen my doll?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, YES! I have." Delgado nodded with a grin on his face.  
  
"REALLY?" Dawkins gasped with joy, "Please tell me where she is!"  
  
"The Dimitris have her. They've been playing catch with her for the last hour or so." Delgado replied.  
  
Immediately, Dawkins' jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide in horror, "Where.........are........they?"  
  
"In the backyard." Delgado said, pointing in the direction of the backyard.  
  
Dawkins immediately ran as fast as he could to the backyard and he stared with a shocked look at the terrible sight before him. His paraplegic brother was telling the truth and the Dimitri trio were using a dirty and muddy Princess Positron doll to play catch with. Worse yet, they were playing dangerously close to Clarissa's yard. If his beloved princess fell over the fence, she'd be as good as gone.  
  
_"It's so weird, Dawkins." Tesla complained, "I keep getting sicker and sicker. Is something wrong with me?"_  
  
_"You're a Saluki." Dawkins explained, "So your kind naturally hails from the middle east. I don't think it's anything to worry about, you just need some time to adjust to British weather."_  
  
_"I hope you're right." Tesla coughed, "Anyway, I probably should be getting back. I wouldn't want to infect you and all your siblings."_  
  
_"All right." Dawkins nodded, "Just try your best to get plenty of rest and water. I really want you to get well again."_  
  
"HALT! CEASE! DESIST!" Dawkins cried out, catching the attention of the troublemaking trio.  
  
Dimitri 1 threw the doll over to Dimitri 3 and turned to face the inventor with an evil smirk on his face, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared so much about your little toy!"  
  
"Well I DO! So please, give it back!" Dawkins begged, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
Dimitri 2 rolled his eyes, "Oh, man. Are those actually tears in your eyes? That is SO weak. A boy like you, crying over a GIRLY TOY!"  
  
"Yeah!" Dimitri 3 chimed in, "Why don't you steal one of Triple D's toys if you like being a girly-boy so much?"  
  
The trio continued to play catch with Princess Positron, much to Dawkins' horror, "Stop! STOP! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!"  
  
"Or what?" Dimitri 2 spat, "You gonna make us do an algebra test?"  
  
Dimitris 1 and 3 immediately burst into laughter over this comment as Dawkins frantically tried to get them to stop when Dimitri 3 jumped clear up into the air and threw the doll over the fence into Clarissa's yard, "WOOHOO! Goal!"  
  
In a flash, Clarissa appeared over the fence with the inventor's beloved doll in her teeth. Dawkins stared up at Clarissa with big, watery eyes, "Please Clarissa, I beg of you. That doll is very special and dear to my heart. My girlfriend was sick so she gav-"  
  
Just like that and without hesitation, Clarissa ripped the doll clean in half and threw it over the side of the fence back into the Dalmatian house yard. Dawkins could only stare down at the destroyed Princess Positron with a look of shock and horror. About 10 seconds passed and Dawkins could feel hot, angry tears starting to trail down his nose. Both the Dimitris and Clarissa alike took note of the genius' tears as they dripped from his nose and landed on his ruined toy and they were all laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, this is too GOOD! I wish I had my camera!" Dimitri 1 laughed.  
  
"He's actually crying over a girls' toy!" Dimitri 2 squealed with delight, "Dawkins is an even bigger sissy than DEEPAK!"  
  
"Ooooooh, tough break. But you know the rules. Anything over the fence is fair game." Clarissa mocked the crying puppy as she leaned over the fence.  
  
"Just so you know, I DID do that on purpose." Dimitri 3 laughed, placing a paw on Dawkins' shoulder, "Bet your gonna miss having tea parties with your-"  
  
Dimitri 3's sentence was cut short by the most terrifying growl he'd heard in his life. Dawkins spun around to face him and the inventor had a look in his eyes of pure, mentally unstable anger. His eyes were wide and his pupils were real small and in a flash, Dawkins was on Dimitri 3, pinning him to the ground. Dawkins' muzzle was firmly locked around Dimitri 3's throat and the triplet's smugness turned to horror as he felt the small inventor's teeth sinking into his neck. The other 2 Dimitris stared at Dawkins in shock before they bolted the other way, screaming loudly.  
  
Dimitri 3 whimpered softly as he felt Dawkins's teeth sink deeper and deeper into his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut, the delinquent choked back a sob. So this is how it was all going to end. His own brother ripping his throat out and tossing his limp, lifeless body aside.  
  
_Dawkins was walking through the park when he noticed Tesla who was crying with her head hung and a steady flow of salty tears running down her muzzle. Immediately, he dashed up to her and nuzzled her, "Tesla? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He licked Tesla's tears from her muzzle in an attempt to comfort her._  
  
_"I.......I'm very sick. The vet says that I won't last another month." Tesla choked out, "D-dawkins.......they're going to put me to sleep."_  
  
_"Wh-WHAT?" Dawkins gasped, tears springing to his own eyes, "So they're going to euthanize you?!"_  
  
_"It's for the best, I'm in a lot of pain. This might be the last time we see each other." Tesla sniffled and she rubbed her eyes with her paws._  
  
_Dawkins blinked a few times, a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his snout, coming to a rest on the edge of his nose. Tesla returned Dawkins' comforting gesture and lapped the tear off his nose with her tongue. The genius blushed and pulled her in for a close hug, "Oh, kibbles. I'm really going to miss you, Tesla."_  
  
_Just then, Tesla handed Dawkins her beloved doll, "Take care of Princess Positron for me, Dawkins. She's my favorite toy."_  
  
_"All right, Tesla......I......I promise." Dawkins replied tearfully as he nuzzled her._  
  
"DAWKINS! STOP DOING THAT RIGHT NOW! DROP HIM!" Dylan's voice ordered. But Dawkins was far too deep into his rage to even think clearly. He raised Dimitri 3's now limp body in his teeth and began shaking him. Blood was running down the delinquent's neck and he was zooming in and out of conciousness as the inventor shook him about like a chew toy, slamming him repeatedly against the ground.  
  
Both Dimitris 1 and 2 were crying openly at this point, in fear for their brother's life while Clarissa was erupting into fits of hysterical laughter as she watched it all play out, "Oh, this is TOO much fun! Watching the ruff-raff tear each other apart!"  
  
"So not helping, Clarissa!" Dylan lashed out at the corgi before turning to face a zen-looking Deepak, "Time to work your Guru Miaow magic."  
  
Deepak nodded and calmly approached Dawkins who was now actively mauling poor Dimitri 3 and placed a paw on his back. Normally, a situation like this would terrify Deepak to the point of wetting himself but he had been particularly calm and well-meditated that day. Taking in a deep breath, Deepak placed his paws on Dawkins' back and started rubbing, "Meow-ow-ow-ow....."  
  
Immediately, Dawkins released Dimitri 3 from his vice grip and the delinquent fell to the ground like a ragdoll, a medium-sized pool of blood spreading before him and staining the green grass. Dawkins then turned his attention to poor little Deepak and lunged forward, sinking his teeth into the yin-yang patterned pups' right arm as he snarled. Deepak still maintained his stoic expression even as the blood dripped down his arm. Calmly, he used his left paw to stroke Dawkins' temple, "Breathe, brother.....everything will be all right. Find your happy place...... the scent of running machinery..... the slick feeling of oil on your fur. Just relaaaaaaaaaax."  
  
Slowly, Dawkins releashed his grip from Deepak and fell into a peaceful state of slumber. Now that he was out of commission, Dylan swooped in and picked up the bloody Dimitri 3 by his collar and draped him over his back, "I'm taking him to mom." He turned to face Deepak, "How's your bite wound?"  
  
"It would be a lot more painful if I wasn't so relaxed." Deepak replied, "I think you should be more worried about Dawkins. I've never seen him get so angry in my life."  
  
Dylan then looked over to the torn-up Princess Positron doll, "I think I know exactly what made him act like this."  
  
"His doll?" Deepak blinked, blood still running down his arm from the injury caused by Dawkins' bite, "Now that you mention it, he really does like that toy a lot."  
  
"He loves it like you can't begin to imagine....." Dylan replied sadly, shaking his head.  
  
_Dylan and Dolly slowly approached Dawkins as he was fixing a machine with a wrench. Dolly cleared her throat and spoke up, "Dawkins....we've got bad news."_  
  
_"Go on...."_  
  
_Dylan breathed a heavy sighed, "Last night......Tesla was euthanized. She lost her battle with cancer. I'm so sorry for your loss, Dawkins."_  
  
_Dawkins' jaw dropped and his wrench clattered to the floor. Almost immediately, the hung his head and broke down into a fit of soft weeping. Dolly slowly wrapped her arms around him, letting the gadgeteer pup cry it all out on her shoulder._  
  
Dawkins' eyes snapped open and he saw Dylan standing before him in a dimly lit room. A coppery taste lingered in his mouth as he looked around him and was quick to realize that he was in the basement of the house. Making eye contact with his big brother, he saw a look of extreme worry and concern etched on Dylan's face. He looked like he was holding back tears and almost seemed disappointed in his assistant. Dylan had no idea how to scold a pup over an act so drastic and severe, especially his own loyal assistant. Dawkins was completely confused before he opened his dry mouth to speak, "Dylan.....what? Why am I here? And why do I taste blood in my mouth?"  
  
"I.......don't know. You tell me." Dylan spoke slowly, a chill racing down his spine as he remembered the terrifying growl Dawkins made as he tore into Dimitri 3.  
  
Dawkins drew a deep breath and sighed, "Last thing I remember was seeing my doll as torn up and then.......everything went black."  
  
"Dawkins.......you tried killing one of the Dimitris. Your jaws were around his throat and you kept slamming him on the ground. You also bit Deepak really hard on the arm. You had blood actually dripping from your fangs." Dylan replied as he slowly shook his head.  
  
"Oh, kibbles." Dawkins' eyes widened in horror, "So......so you're telling me that I went into a blind rage and......h-how are Deepak and Dimitri holding up?"  
  
"Deepak will be just fine." Dylan replied, "Mom is giving him stitches as we speak so he'll be as good as new."  
  
"And what about Dimitri?"  
  
"He's........in critical condition I'm afraid. Mom is doing all she can to try and save him." Dylan sighed glumly as he stared at the floor.  
  
"But.....but what is he dies?" Dawkins choked out, tears welling up, "I.......I didn't mean to k-k-kill him....."  
  
"I don't know, Dawkins.......I just don't know....." Dylan felt a tear roll down his own face as he wrapped his paws around his assistant and held him close.

Meanwhile, Dimitris 1 and 2 had tears streaming down their muzzles as Dolly had them pulled aside. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get their sobbing under control. The thought of Dimitri 3 never waking up again absolutely destroyed them. All their big sister could do was hold them close in a hug as they wept openly on her shoulder, their faces a mess of salty tears and snot.  
  
Drawing a deep breath, Dolly spoke up, "I think it's about time that I told you why that doll is so important to Dawkins. You see, that doll belonged to a very good friend of his named Tesla. Tesla and Dawkins had a lot in common and even though Tesla was a girl, she was really into gadgets just like Dawkins. But then, one day Tesla got really sick. Slowly, she got sicker and sicker until she had to go to the vet four times a week. Then one day, she was diagnosed with cancer. Tesla had a human and he just couldn't keep up with the vet payments. So not long after......Tesla was euthanized. When Dawkins got news that she died, I've never seen him cry so hard in my life. He was hit so hard by her death that he didn't even want to work on his inventions for almost a month. All he would do, day in and day out was hold that doll and just....cry. Eventually, dad gave him a pep talk and slowly, he went back to his normal self."  
  
"She died from cancer?" Dimitri 1 blubbered messily.  
  
"We-we had no idea!!!" Dimitri 2 hiccupped, tears dripping from his nose to the floor.  
  
"Luckily, as soon as I found out, I sent Da Vinci to fix the doll. She knows a few things about sewing as well as art. She'll fix that toy of his as good as new." Dolly smiled at the two as she wiped the tear tracks from their faces.  
  
"Will our triplet survive?" Dimitri 1 sniffled, wiping his nose with his paw.  
  
"Do you think he'll die?" Dimitri 2 whimpered pathetically as he buried his face in his paws.  
  
"He's lost a bit of blood but mom's doing the best she can to help him out." Dolly smiled optimistically, "I'm sure he'll be just fine so you guys don't need to worry at all. However, you guys are seriously going to have to apologize to Dawkins for the way you've treated him. That doll was super special to him."  
  
"You're right." Dimitri 1 replied, "Once he apologizes for attacking our brother, that is."  
  
Meanwhile, Deepak was laying in the house's infirmary with a large bandage wrapped around his right shoulder. He turned to his left to face Dimitri 3 who was hooked to a life support machine. His breathing was slow and a rather tired-looking Delilah sat beside his bed. The yoga pup blinked blearily at his mother before slowly speaking up, "So.....is he going to be all right?"  
  
"His condition has been stabilized. Just had to give him a blood transfusion so I'm feeling a bit weak." Delilah smiled softly at her yin-yang patterned son, "You know, what you did was very brave. If it wasn't for you, he'd probably be dead by now if Dawkins kept attacking him like that."  
  
"I know it's a bit of a dumb question but are you going to punish Dawkins?" Deepak asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, he DID try to murder him in a blind rage."  
"I'm sure his guilt is punishment enough." Delilah replied calmly, nodding her head.  
  
Shrugging, Deepak laid his bed on his pillow and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
_Dawkins was curled up into a corner of the dusty old attic, sobbing as he clutched his Princess Positron doll close to his chest. His sobbing was cut short when the hatch opened and Doug popped his head in, "Son? You feeling okay?"_  
  
_There was no reply so the father Dalmatian approached the tearful genius slowly and sat next to him, "Dawkins.....I know we aren't necessarily all that close with each other, but.......I don't want to see you waste your life away like this. You're one of the smartest pups in the entire litter and I know the death of your best friend hit you pretty hard. But you know what? You've got your whole life ahead of you. It's okay to feel sad and it's okay to miss Tesla but what you're doing right now has gotten all of us worried. You're struggling with depression and you just aren't yourself lately. I want to see you build something and make something good of your life. Your intelligence is a gift but all you've been doing is crying instead of finding other ways to better yourself. I know we all get sad and need to cry sometimes but tears are only healthy in moderation. So please, cheer up. For everyone's sake. I know it's a lot to ask but I want to see you happy again. It hurts my heart to see you like this."_  
  
_There was a long silence between the two before Dawkins softly spoke up, "F-father?" The inventor had never called Doug by "father" so this completely caught him off guard and made him tear up himself, "C.....can I have a hug please?"_  
  
_"Of course you can." Doug replied, letting a few warm tears run down his face as he wrapped his arms around Dawkins and let the small genius pup cry upon his shoulder._  
  
Da Vinci entered the basement and presented Dawkins with the sewn up Princess Positron doll, "Here, Dawkins. I stitched her all up for you. She's good as new."  
  
Wagging his tail, Dawkins rushed up to his artistic sister and tackled her into a big hug, "Oh, Da Vinci. Thank you so much! You have no idea just how much this means to me."  
  
"You're welcome. She was pretty torn up so it was no easy task, but I managed." Da Vinci smiled as she hugged Dawkins back, "I know just how much this doll means to you. Dolly told me everything. I can't imagine what I'd do if I was in your position."  
  
Just then, Dolly and Dimitris 1 and 2 entered the basement as well to see Dawkins hugging Da Vinci and Dylan staring silently at the floor. Dimitri 1 folded his arms and glared at Dawkins, "Oi, nerd. You better apologize for what you did to our brother."  
  
Da Vinci shot Dimitri 1 a glare, snarling at him, "YOU'RE the ones who need to apologize for stealing HIS personal property of sentimental value and messing with it!"  
  
Dimitri 1 snarled back and Dylan immediately got between the two arguing pups, "All right, all right. Break it up, you two. The last thing we need is more pups needing first aid."  
  
Dawkins let go of the hug with Da Vinci and walked up to Dimitris 1 and 2, "I'm sorry for the way I attacked your triplet. Guess I took things a bit too far."  
  
"We're sorry for taking your personal property and throwing it over into Clarissa's yard." Dimitri 2 apologized with a guilty look in his eyes.  
  
"And?" Da Vinci rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll never do it again." Dimitris 1 and 2 spoke in unison, hanging their heads.  
  
"That's good. Nice to see everyone on good terms again." Dylan replied, folding his arms as he smiled at the scene before him.  
  
Meanwhile, Dimitri 3 had woken up. He turned his head to the right to face Deepak in the adjacent bed, "Yo, Deepak."  
  
Instantly, the yoga puppy opened one eye and gave Dimitri 3 and relaxed smile, "What is it?"  
  
"You're a real hero, bro. I can't believe you actually had the guts to step in and help me out when Dawkins went crazy on me. Thanks." Dimitri 3 chuckled, trying to laugh off his pain.  
  
"Taming savage beasts is a bit of a skill of mine." Deepak replied with a nod of his head, "It takes a lot of time to master so if you'd like me to teach you, you'd have to open your mind to the teachings of Guru Miaow."  
  
"Heh....that's pretty badass." Dimitri 3 laughed, "Just might take you up on that offer. So how do I look?"  
  
"Honestly?" Deepak snickered, "You look like you've been hit by a truck. Mum gave you a blood transfusion to help you out so I'm not the only hero here."  
  
"I was lucky that Dawkins didn't try to ram me into a tree." Dimitri 3 giggled as pain surged through his body, "If he did that, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."  
  
Both pups erupted into a fit of giggling as Delilah entered the room, "How are my little angels feeling today?"  
  
"I feel good enough to return to teaching my rainbow rhythm breath classes, thank you." Deepak replied with a yawn and stretch.  
  
"Am I good enough to play chase with my brothers again?" Dimitri 3 asked.  
  
"I don't know. ARE you?" Delilah replied, causing Deepak to let out his distinctive giggle. Delilah then smiled at Deepak, "You're well enough to go back to teaching yoga, Deepak. Dimitri Number 3, you might be bedridden for a couple of months so no playing chase until you fully recover. Understood?"  
  
"Ugh...."  
  
A couple months had passed and everything was slowly returning back to normal. Dawkins had since apologized to Dimitri 3 for his violent episode that left the delinquent bedridden and the Dimitrio made a note to never mess with Dawkins or his doll ever again. But there was still one loose end that needed to be wrapped up. The day after Dimitri 3 fully recovered, Da Vinci was filling a bunch of water balloons with her paint. She, alongside Dolly and the Dimitri trio had wicked smiles on their muzzles as they were about the carry out their revenge plan. There was no way that Clarissa would get away with destroying Dawkins' tragic keepsake scot-free. Loading up a catapult with the paint filled balloons, they all wheeled it to face Clarissa's property.  
  
Dolly turned to Da Vinci, "All right Da Vinci, on the count of three, release the artillery."  
  
Da Vinci nodded readied herself.  
  
"One." Dimitri 1 said.  
  
"Two." Dimitri 2 counted.  
  
"THREE!" Dimitri 3 shouted.  
  
And just like that, Da Vinci released her grip on the catapult and the paint-filled balloons went soaring over into Clarissa's yard, pelting the snooty corgi with a complete mess of paint and causing her to let out a loud scream as Dolly called over the fence, "Hey, Clarissa! No one and I mean no one messes with my bro's most prized possession!" And with that, Da Vinci and the three Dimitris shared high-fives with Dolly as Clarissa screeched her head off about her ruff-raff neighbors. The end.


End file.
